


The Power of Love (Version Française)

by Merlucaforever



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever
Summary: Comment les choses se passent-t-elles entre Meredith et Andrew durant leur pause, surtout avec l’arrivée d’un nouveau médecin qui tourne autour de Meredith. Pourront-ils sauver leur couple ? Ils l’espèrent en tout cas parce qu’ils croient tous les deux au pouvoir de l’amour.Tous droits réservés à Shonda RhimesENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Power of Love (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688186) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever)



> Salut chers Merluca fans. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic pour vous aider à patienter durant la pause. Le titre est celui d’une chanson que j’aime beaucoup : The Power of Love de Céline Dion. Si vous ne connaissez pas les paroles je vous invite à l’écouter sur Youtube car vous allez retrouver certaines paroles dans l’histoire. 
> 
> Je vous invite aussi à surveiller les références à La Saison de l’Amour que je vous recommande de lire si vous ne l’avez pas encore fait.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**The Power of Love**

**Merlucaforever**

**Chapitre 1**

Meredith était assise sur un banc du parc non loin de chez elle et regardait jouer ses enfants. Ils étaient tellement beaux tous les trois ! Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu’elle les regardait et qu’elle se rappelait que Derek n’était plus là pour les voir grandir. Mais en même temps, elle était heureuse de savoir que Derek vivait à travers eux. Ellis et Bailey lui ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement mais Zola avait surtout hérité de nombre de ses traits de caractères.

Elle n’arrêtait pas de revoir le visage de ce charlatan qui avait ravi leur père à ses enfants. Elle ressentait une sorte de paix intérieur depuis qu’elle lui avait dit ce qu’elle pensait de lui mais sa mort la laissait complètement indifférente, même si elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ce n’était que justice.

Ils avaient amené bicyclettes, ballon, livres ainsi qu’un petit encas et ils avaient l’air de s’amuser. Elle était heureuse également de cette petite sortie en famille car elle aussi, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées après ces deux dernières semaines qu’elle venait d’avoir. L’accident chez Joe et tout ce qui s’en était suivi avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Quand elle avait appris que des internes étaient pris au piège chez Joe, elle s’était précipitée sur les lieux, la peur au ventre, priant le ciel pour qu’il ne soit rien arrivé à Andrew. Mais arrivée sur les lieux elle le vit allant d’un blessé à l’autre, criant des ordres aux ambulanciers présents, les aidant à dégager les blessés et à les transporter sur les civières. On aurait dit qu’il était aussi entrainé qu’eux, s’était-elle dit, avant de se rappeler que justement il l’était. Elle s’était approchée de lui pour l’aider à s’occuper de Helm, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Leurs regards s’étaient croisés et Meredith vit qu’il était aussi soulagé de la voir indemne mais ils ne dirent rien et se mirent à faire leur boulot qui est de sauver des vies.

Heureusement qu’il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et que tout le monde était tiré d’affaire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Maggie qui avait tout bonnement démissionnée mais cela ne devrait pas tarder puisqu’elle avait accepté d’aller voir un thérapeute.

Ce premier jour avait été vraiment intense. Elle avait rapidement retrouvé ses marques dans la salle d’opération. On aurait dit qu’elle n’était jamais partie. Retrouver les visages et les odeurs familiers, c’était un vrai rêve pour elle. Tout au long de l’audience pour décider si elle allait garder ou non sa licence, elle était certaine que tout était fini, jusqu’à ce que Nancy arrive et lui donne la bonne nouvelle.

Tous les gens de son village qui étaient venus la soutenir ont voulu l’embrasser et la féliciter et elle fut prise dans une sorte de tourbillon, reconnaissant à peine les visages, entendant à peine les paroles gentilles que tout le monde lui disait. Et quand enfin elle avait pu se libérer de tous ces accolades, le seul visage qu’elle voulait voir dans la foule n’était plus là. Et elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait qu’elle l’avait blessé en lui disant que ce serait fini entre eux si elle ne pouvait plus opérer. Il avait été le premier à la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter mais il s’était rapidement détaché d’elle.

Ce soir-là, dès qu’elle lui avait ouvert la porte et qu’elle l’avait vu si beau dans son costume d’un grand créateur italien, mais aussi avec un air si grave, elle avait eu le pressentiment qu’il allait s’éloigner encore plus d’elle. Quand il s’était mis à lui parler d’égalité, de respect et de partenariat, elle avait vite compris qu’il avait mal interprété ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas sous-entendre qu’elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu’il ait une carrière et pas elle parce qu’elle se croyait supérieure, mais que ne pas pouvoir continuer sa carrière allait l’anéantir et ruiner non seulement sa vie mais celles de ses proches parce que la chirurgie faisait partie d’elle.

Et lui, comment pouvait-il croire qu’elle ne le respectait pas ? Était-il possible qu’il ait un problème avec le fait qu’elle soit une célèbre chirurgienne alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un résident ? Si c’était le cas, il ne le lui avait jamais montré, au contraire. Il lui avait prouver à maintes reprises à quel point il était fier d’elle, à quel point il l’admirait. Elle devait même s’avouer que quelque part au fond d’elle-même elle s’était demandé, sachant qu’il était tombé amoureux de la célèbre chirurgienne qu’elle était, s’il allait continuer à l’aimer de la même façon si elle perdait sa licence.

La journée avait été tellement émouvante qu’elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui demander de remettre leur discussion à plus tard il avait tout simplement décidé de la larguer.

Bien sûr, après avoir passé ces quinze derniers jours à réfléchir, elle comprenait mieux ce qu’il voulait dire mais, sur le moment, elle s’était sentie larguée par la seule personne sur laquelle elle voulait s’appuyer et elle lui en avait voulu pour cela. Bien qu’il lui eût répété qu’il voulait seulement lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir quand ils s’étaient vus à l’hôpital le jour de son retour, elle avait joué à la petite amie blessée qui voulait se venger et s’était vraiment mal comporter.

En effet, elle a fait semblant de l’ignorer au boulot, allant même jusqu’à faire semblant de flirter avec le nouveau chef de la chirurgie pédiatrique qui semblait avoir flasher sur elle, bien qu’on aurait dit tout le contraire le jour de leur rencontre. Justement, il voulait faire amende honorable et n’arrêtait pas de lui apporter du café, bien qu'il ait remarqué qu’elle ne les buvait pas – un seul homme connaissait son café préféré. Il a même osé venir s’assoir à sa table hier à la cafétéria. Andrew était entré un instant après et est reparti sans rien commander après les avoir vu ensemble.

Elle n’avait ressenti aucune joie à le rendre jaloux, au contraire. Elle aurait voulu lui courir après pour lui dire qu’il n’y avait rien entre lui et ce médecin un tantinet prétentieux et sûr de ses charmes mais elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Toutefois, c’était décidé maintenant, elle allait lui parler. Il lui manquait trop. Se réveiller dans ses bras, se serrer contre lui, sentir chaque mouvement de son corps en écoutant les murmures du matin, tout ça lui manquait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Ellis et Bailey qui venaient vers elle.

 **–** « Maman, est-ce qu’on peut rentrer maintenant ? », demanda Bailey.

 **–** « Déjà ? D’habitude, j’ai du mal à vous arracher du parc. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, vous ne vous amusez pas ? ».

 **–** « Oui on s’amuse mais c’est moins drôle sans Andrew », dit Ellis avec une petite voix triste.

 **–** « Je sais », dit-elle.

 _« Rien n’est plus pareil sans lui_ _»_ , ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Et cela lui faisait mal de voir que les enfants étaient tristes aussi. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’ils s’étaient autant attaché à Andrew. La dernière chose qu’elle voulait c’était de les voir souffrir du départ de quelqu’un auquel ils s’étaient attachés.

 **–** « Tu sais, Christian ne s’assoie plus à côté d’Anna parce qu’il n’est plus son petit ami. Est-ce qu’Andrew n’est plus ton petit ami, c’est pour cela qu’il ne vient plus ? », demanda Bailey.

 **–** « Euh, non, non, ce n’est pas ça… c’est juste… ».

 **–** « Si tu as fait une bêtise maman, tu n’as qu’à lui dire que tu es désolée », lui conseilla Ellis.

 **–** « Ma chérie, tu sais les histoires de grandes personnes sont compliquées parfois mais je te promets qu’on va essayer de tout arranger tous les deux. D’accord ? ».

 **–** « D’accord », répéta Ellis.

 **–** « OK, allez chercher votre sœur pour qu’on puisse rentrer ».

Zola, qui avait fait plusieurs tours à bicyclette à leur arrivée, s’était installée sur l’herbe pour lire depuis une bonne demie heure. Elle se leva avec réticence pour suivre les autres. Elle lui demanda :

 **–** « Maman, Ellis dit que tu as fait une bêtise et que c’est pour cela qu’on ne voit plus Andrew ».

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel !

 **–** « Oh mais, qu’est-ce qui vous fais croire à tous que c’est moi qui ai fait une bêtise ? ».

 **–** « Andrew est trop gentil, alors c’est surement toi ».

 **–** « Zola ! », s’exclama Meredith.

**********************************

Dans la soirée, elle avait enfin réussi à joindre Cristina au téléphone. Depuis le jour où elle avait reçu son fameux paquet, Cristina était toujours entre deux avions pour une nouvelle recherche et, bien qu’elles eussent échangé des textos, elles n’avaient pas réussi à se parler. La première chose que Cristina a dit en décrochant le téléphone fut :

 **–** « Alors, tu aimes mon cadeau ? ».

 **–** « Cristina Yang, tu n’as rien trouvé de mieux à m’envoyer pour fêter mon droit d’exercer retrouvé ? Sérieusement ? ».

 **–** « Sérieusement, oui Mer. Quand je t’ai parlé au téléphone le soir où ton résident t’a larguée, j’ai eu l’impression que tu serais prête à faire une bêtise du genre faire la tournée des bars pour ramener les premiers venus dans ton lit. La dernière fois j’ai dû m’occuper du pénis de l’un de tes copains d’un soir si tu t’en rappelle ».

 **–** « Oh non, ne me rappelle surtout pas cette humiliation ! ».

 **–** « Je savais que Hayes devait commencer le jour de ton retour parce que c’est un vieil ami et il avait mis mon nom comme personne de référence quand il a postulé. Tom Koracick m’avait même appelé à son sujet et je le lui avais recommandé ».

 **–** « Je savais que ce n’était pas Bailey qui l’avait embauché ! », s’exclama Meredith.

 **–** « Alors, tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Comment trouves-tu mon cadeau ? Avant que tu ne me répondes, laisse moi te dire que je sais qu’il ne tient pas la comparaison avec ton sexy italien, mais tu dois avouer qu’il n’est pas si mal ? ».

Meredith éclata de rire.

 **–** « Mais comment peux-tu le comparer avec Andrew, tu ne l’as jamais rencontré ».

 **–** « Ce n’est la peine. Tu ne t’écoutes jamais quand tu parles de lui ? On dirait qu’il est la réincarnation d’Appolon ! ».

Meredith sourit en se rappelant avoir dit la même chose à Andrew le soir où ils étaient sortis ensemble la première fois.

 **–** « Alors, il n’est pas si mal ? », insista Cristina.

 **–** « Si tu veux ! Mais je me demande comment tu as fait pour mettre son égo dans l’emballage. Laisse-moi deviner, il ne restait plus de place pour les cheveux ? ».

Elles éclatèrent de rires toutes les deux.

 **–** « Personne n’est parfait », dit Cristina.

 **–** « Justement, j’en connais un qui l’est ».

 **–** « Mer… tu l’aimes, tu l’aimes vraiment », constata Cristina.

 **–** « Oui, je l’aime. Je ne sais pas comment on arrête d’aimer. D’une certaine façon j’aime toujours Derek, tu sais. Il est quelque part au fond de mon cœur. Et en même temps j’aime Andrew de tout mon cœur ! Je ne veux pas que nos différences soient un problème dans notre couple. Je ne m’imagine pas vivre sans lui et justement c’est à cause de cela que ces derniers temps je me suis mise à me demander à quoi ressembleraient nos vies s’il devait être plus qu’un petit ami. Je me trompais moi-même – et je me protégeais en quelque sorte – en me disant que je ne voulais pas qu’il soit plus que cela. Mais il est déjà tellement plus que cela ! J’ai déjà connu l’amour et crois moi, je ne risque pas de le confondre avec une simple attirance sexuelle. J’aime Andrew. Et ce n’est certainement pas McWidow qui me fera oublier en un clin d’œil l’homme que j’aime ».

 **–** « Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu l’aimes ? Mais je ne voulais pas te voir redevenir la loque humaine que tu étais quand Derek était retourné avec Addison. Je reconnais que c’était une tentative désespérée de ma part mais c’est seulement parce que je ne suis plus là pour te protéger de toi-même ».

 **–** « Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien. J’ai tout un village ici et j’ai Alex ».

 **–** « Depuis quand Alex Karev n’est plus _Evil Spawn_ ? ».

 **–** « Depuis que tu es parti et qu’il a dû devenir ma personne bien malgré lui parce qu’il ne restait plus que nous deux ».

 **–** « Mer, je… ».

 **–** « Non. Ne dis rien Cristina. Je sais qu’on se parle presque chaque semaine mais… tu me manques ».

 **–** « Ok, d’accord, je sais ce que l’on va faire ».

 **–** « Quoi ? ».

 **–** « On va bâtir un plan pour que tu récupères ton Appolon… ».

 **–** « D’accord, je suis partante ! ».

**–** « Et je viendrai pour la Noël pour le rencontrer ».

 **–** « Quoi ? Tu vas venir pour Noël ? ».

 **–** « Et comment ! ».


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est lundi matin et Meredith était heureuse d’être au boulot car, après tout un week-end à se languir de lui, elle allait enfin le voir et pouvoir lui parler. Elle espérait que les choses allaient pouvoir s’arranger entre eux. C’était tout simplement trop dur de ne pas être avec lui. Elle savait qu’il était amoureux d’elle, alors cela ne devrait pas être si difficile d’arranger les choses.

**Chapitre 2**

C’est lundi matin et Meredith était heureuse d’être au boulot car, après tout un week-end à se languir de lui, elle allait enfin le voir et pouvoir lui parler. Elle espérait que les choses allaient pouvoir s’arranger entre eux. C’était tout simplement trop dur de ne pas être avec lui. Elle savait qu’il était amoureux d’elle, alors cela ne devrait pas être si difficile d’arranger les choses.

Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de repos des résidents à la recherche d’Andrew quand elle le vit parler avec sa sœur Carina. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses pas se dirigèrent automatiquement vers lui. Ils étaient de dos et, au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait, elle distinguait mieux leurs paroles.

 **–** « Andrea, je t’assure, en plus d’être super géniale, elle est aussi un vrai canon. Je suis sûre qu’elle te plaira. T’ai-je dit qu’elle était italienne ? ».

Meredith s’arrêta nette en entendant ce que venait de dire Carina.

 **–** « Carina, je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de voir du monde ces jours-ci », lui répondit Andrew.

 **–** « Justement, il faut te changer les idées. Je ne veux plus te voir avec cette tête. S’il te plait, viens. Je lui ai déjà dit que tu seras là tu sais », insista sa sœur.

Andrew poussa un long soupir avant de lui céder :

 **–** « D’accord, puisque tu insistes ».

 **–** « Super ! ».

Meredith aurait voulu s’enfuir loin avant qu’ils ne s’aperçoivent de sa présence, malheureusement elle recula sans regarder derrière elle et heurta une infirmière qui transportait une pile de dossiers. Evidemment, ils ont tous atterris par terre bien que l’infirmière et elle aient tout fait pour essayer de les rattraper. 

Andrew et sa sœur se retournèrent d’un même mouvement et furent étonnés de la voir là. Andrew se baissa machinalement pour aider l’infirmière et tenter de la calmer car elle semblait dans tous ses états.

 **–** « Allons Ashley, ce n’est rien ».

 **–** « Pardon Docteur Deluca. Dr.Bailey m’a demandé de vous apporter ces dossiers. Je m’excuse. Je n’ai pas vu arriver Dr. Grey ».

 **–** « Ça va Ashley, ne vous en faites pas ».

Meredith avait remarqué combien l’infirmière était troublée par Andrew. Elle devait être nouvelle – elle était surement arrivée durant son absence – car c’était la première fois que Meredith la remarquait. En revanche, ce n’était pas étonnant de voir qu’elle la connaissait – qui dans l’hôpital ne connaissait pas Meredith Grey !

Pendant ce temps, Carina et Meredith se saluèrent toutes les deux d’un simple signe de la tête. Carina semblait lui en vouloir comme si c’était elle qui avait largué son frère et pas l’inverse. Au moment où Andrew se redressait et rencontrait son regard, elle marmonna quelques mots d’excuse et s’éloigna rapidement.

Jamais elle n’avait eu aussi mal de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas que la jalousie pouvait faire aussi mal et Dieu sait qu’elle avait déjà connu les affres de la jalousie avec Derek et sa femme cachée, son infirmière et la fille de Washington. Andrew était déjà prêt à passer à autre chose et sa sœur jouait l’entremetteuse en essayant de le brancher avec une italienne super canon ! Et en plus, il avait l’embarras du choix à l’hôpital. Il faut dire que les nouvelles couraient vite au Grey Sloan. Tout le monde devait savoir maintenant qu’il était un cœur à prendre. Le problème c’est que son cœur à elle était déjà pris par lui.

**********************************

Andrew avait travaillé plus de vingt heures d’affilée et était crevé. Il avait enchainé les gardes les unes après les autres depuis leur pause qui semblait de plus en plus prendre l’allure d’une rupture. C’était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas penser à Meredith mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait c’était de retrouver son lit et de dormir les vingt prochaines années. Peut-être que la douleur dans son cœur se serait un peu estompée à son réveil, pensa-t-il.

Meredith l’évitait et le nouveau chef de la pédiatrie était devenue son ombre on dirait. Il avait voulu aller lui parler sous les conseils de Link mais s’était ravisé. Il lui semblait qu’elle était déjà prête à passer à autre chose alors que lui il se consumait d’amour et de chagrin. Il se refusait à croire que leur histoire puisse se terminer ainsi. Son grand amour ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. C’était un amour auquel il ne pouvait pas renoncer. 

Il marchait lentement dans le parking quand il entendit des petites voix familières crier son nom. Il se retourna et vit Bailey et Ellis qui couraient vers lui et il se pencha et ouvrit les bras pour les enlacer. Ils furent suivis de Zola qui semblait très contente de le voir aussi à en croire son large sourire. Maggie, qui venait de les récupérer pour les ramener à la maison, les attendait près de la voiture. Andrew ne l’avait pas vu depuis qu’elle avait démissionnée le soir de l’accident.

 **–** « Andrew, t’es fâché contre nous aussi ? », demanda Ellis immédiatement.

 **–** « Non, bien sûr que non, ma puce ».

 **–** « Alors pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la maison ? », demanda à son tour Zola.

 **–** « Euh… eh bien… justement j’y pensais parce que vous me manquiez tous beaucoup ».

 **–** « Alors viens avec nous ! », dit Bailey.

 **–** « Euh… allons voir ce qu’en pense votre tante ».

En parlant il s’approchait de Maggie et constata qu’elle n’allait pas bien du tout.

 **–** « Maggie, ça va ? ».

 **–** « Les enfants, que diriez-vous de m’attendre dans la voiture ? ».

Pendant que les enfants s’installaient dans la voiture à contre cœur Maggie répondit au regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur d’Andrew.

 **–** « Je ne savais pas que revenir à l’hôpital me ferait un tel effet. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi forte que me dis ma thérapeute ».

 **–** « Maggie, je… je vais vous ramener, d’accord ».

 **–** « Non, ce n’est pas la peine. Tu sors du boulot, tu dois être fatigué… ».

 **–** « Vingt heures de garde… ouais ! Mais je pourrais en faire vingt de plus car de toute façon je ne dors pas ces jours-ci », dit-il en soupirant.

Voyant son visage triste, Maggie lui dit :

 **–** « Andrew, je suis désolée pour Meredith et toi ».

 **–** « Ne t’inquiète pas, tout va s’arranger. Elle a juste besoin de plus de temps que je ne pensais. J’aurais dû savoir que cette pause serait horrible à supporter et réfléchir à deux fois avant de la proposer. Allez, donne-moi les clés ».

Maggie obéit docilement et les enfants poussèrent un cri de joie à l’unisson quand ils virent Andrew mettre ses affaires dans la voiture et s’installer derrière le volant.

 **–** « Alors qui veut de la pizza pour le diner ? ».

 **–** « Youpi ! », firent-ils en chœur.

Andrew sourit. Les enfants lui avaient vraiment manqué. Il les accompagna à la maison, aida avec les devoirs, les a nourris et ils ont regardé un épisode de leur série préféré sur Netflix. Ils ont passé un bon moment ensemble et ont beaucoup rit. Les enfants lui ont raconté tout ce qu’ils avaient fait durant ces deux dernières semaines et bien sûr Ellis s’est adonné à son passetemps favori qui consistait à le coiffer. Cela lui a rappelé la soirée où Meredith l’avait officiellement présenté à ses enfants.

Andrew était également content d’avoir pu aider Maggie qui semblait dépasser par tout ça. Elle était restée allongée sur le sofa tout le temps qu’il était là, le regard perdu de temps en temps. Elle ne s’était levée que pour aller border les enfants avec lui et était revenue s’y installée après. Comme il fallait s’y attendre, les plus petits ont voulu qu’Andrew leur lise une histoire et il s’en était exécuté avec plaisir. Il les regardait s’endormir et sourit. Il avait retrouvé la sensation d’être « à la maison » qu’il ne ressentait plus quand il était seul dans son appartement.

Il venait de finir la vaisselle et de tout ranger quand il découvrit Maggie endormie sur le canapé. Après avoir étendue une couverture sur elle, il prit son téléphone pour appeler un taxi. Il s’apprêtait à composer le numéro quand Meredith ouvrit la porte. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et la regarda se diriger vers lui.

 **–** « Salut ! », lui dit Meredith tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Maggie.

 **–** « Salut ! Euh… Maggie avait besoin d’un coup de main avec les enfants. Ils ont dîné et sont au lit maintenant. J’espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je sois venu ».

 **–** « Heu… non, bien sûr que non ».

 **–** « En fait, je crois que Maggie a vraiment besoin d’aide ».

 **–** « Je sais. Elle est en train de se faire aider ».

 **–** « Meredith, elle ne peut pas s’occuper des enfants ».

 **–** « Je sais, c’est la nounou qui devait les récupérer mais sa mère a dû se rendre en urgence à l’hôpital et Amélia et moi on était toutes les deux en train d’opérer. Je n’ai eu le message qu’en sortant du bloc ».

 **–** « Tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin d’un coup de main avec les enfants. Cela me fera même très plaisir ».

Il fit une pause, s’avança d’un pas et dit :

 **–** « Ils me manquent ».

Traduction : « _Tu me manques_ ».

Meredith fit un pas également vers lui et lui répondit :

 **–** « D’accord. Tu leur manques aussi ».

Traduction : « _Tu me manques aussi_ ».

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux intensément. Ils mouraient d’envie de se jeter dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils avaient tellement soif de s’embrasser. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’a osé faire le premier pas.

 **–** « Je ferais mieux de partir je crois, je tombe de sommeil ».

 **–** « Tu rentres comment ? Je n’ai pas vu ta moto ».

 **–** « Je m’apprêtais à appeler un taxi. Je n’aurais pas pu m’y tenir droit de toute façon ».

Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle. Elle était toujours inquiète quand elle le savait sur cette satanée moto. Elle avait encore des cauchemars en repensant à ce jour où elle avait cru qu’il avait eu un accident de moto.

 **–** « Oui, je sais que tu prends toujours un taxi quand tu ne tiens plus debout après une garde. Et c’est gentil à toi de t’être occupé des enfants malgré tout. Je peux te raccompagner tu sais ».

 **–** « Oh non, ce n’est pas la peine. Je vais appeler un taxi ; j’attendrai sous le porche ».

Ils se rappelaient en même temps le soir de leur premier rendez-vous où il était resté sous le porche pour attendre son taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Meredith se troubla sous son regard et il savait ce qui la faisait rougir ainsi.

 **–** « Non, j’insiste. Je peux voir à quel point tu es fatigué. Comme d’habitude, tu as dû céder à tous les caprices des enfants, je me trompe ? Ne discute pas, je te ramène. Donne-moi juste une minute, je vais jeter un coup d’œil aux enfants ».

 **–** « D’accord », dit-il, trop fatigué pour discuter. Elle aurait gagné de toute façon !

Elle redescendit trois minutes plus tard. Elle avait troqué son chemisier à manche longue pour un T-shirt bleu décolleté à manches très courtes et mis des chaussures plus confortables. Andrew la regarda descendre l’escalier… Dieu qu’elle était belle et sexy, pensa-t-il.

 **–** « On y va ? », dit-elle.

Andrew la suivit silencieusement.

**********************************

Durant le court trajet jusque chez lui ils n’avaient échangé que des banalités et ils ont gardé le silence presque tout le temps. Andrew se demandait comment il allait faire pour la côtoyer tous les jours sans avoir le droit de la toucher, de l’embrasser.

 **–** « Tu veux mettre de la musique ? », proposa Meredith qui n’en pouvait plus de ce silence.

 **–** « Si tu veux », dit Andrew.

Il allongea la main pour allumer la radio en même temps que Meredith. Leurs doigts s’effleurèrent et il n’en fallait pas plus pour que leurs corps fut parcourus de frissons. Meredith eu du mal à se concentrer sur sa conduite tandis que la radio jouait _The Power of Love_ , de Céline Dion. Les paroles firent écho en elle et elle aurait voulu pouvoir les répéter à Andrew parce qu’elle ne trouvait rien de cohérent à dire pour meubler le silence qui se prolongea jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignissent leur destination. La musique s’était tue mais les paroles restaient dans l’air quand elle se gara devant l’appartement d’Andrew et éteignit le moteur.

La tension était palpable dans l’habitacle de la voiture. Et soudain ce fut plus fort qu’eux. Plus fort que leurs doutes, plus fort que leurs peurs, plus fort que tous les obstacles que pouvaient représenter tout nouveau chef de service ou toute sexy italienne sur leur route. Elle était à lui, il était à elle. Ils se penchèrent en même temps pour s’embrasser. D’abord hésitant, leur baiser s’accentua jusqu’à devenir franchement torride. Il avait pris le visage de Meredith entre ses mains pour mieux savourer leur baiser tandis qu’elle laissait parcourir ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure noire comme elle aimait tellement le faire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se quittèrent, se cherchèrent, se retrouvèrent. Ils se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre comme s’ils ne pouvaient s’imaginer lâcher prise.

Les mains de Meredith se glissèrent sur sa nuque puis son torse tandis qu’il l’embrassait dans le cou et empoignait un de ses seins dont les pointes étaient déjà dressées. Lorsque Meredith trouva la ceinture de son jeans Andrew se dit qu’il était perdu. Mon Dieu, ils n’allaient quand même pas faire l’amour dans la voiture devant son immeuble !

 **–** « Mer, on devrait arrêter maintenant », lui dit Andrew, haletant.

Mais Meredith essayait déjà d’ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son jeans pour libérer la bête qui grossissait sous ses caresses.

 **–** « Pourquoi ? », murmura-t-elle, en continuant à l’embrasser.

Ses gémissements lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle l’attira encore plus près, tirant sur ses vêtements, et lui dit à l’oreille :

 **–** « Andrew, j’ai envie de toi… et toi aussi ».

Justement il avait trop envie d’elle. Autant il avait envie d’elle, autant il s’avait que ce serait une erreur de céder à l’appel des sens. Non, pas ici. Pas sans qu’ils aient parlé d’abord. Il dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour trouver la force de s’écarter d’elle. Il lui prit les mains et lui dit :

 **–** « Mer, non… ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on va résoudre nos problèmes. Ça, c’est pour les couples qui ne savent pas communiquer et on vaut mieux que cela ».

Meredith aurait voulu trouver des arguments contraires mais elle savait qu’il avait raison. Elle s’écarta et se mit à arranger machinalement ses cheveux, ses vêtements, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses sens.

 **–** « Tu as raison… on doit parler d’abord », acquiesça-elle.

 **–** « Demain ? ».

 **–** « Oui, demain. On peut se voir pour le déjeuner si cela te va ».

 **–** « Non, j’ai déjà un… un truc, avec Carina. Pourquoi pas dans la soirée ».

 **–** « D’accord, je t’appelle ».

Il a commencé à se pencher et a failli l’embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais il hésita une fraction de seconde en pensant qu’il serait plus sage de ne pas l’embrasser parce qu’il ne savait pas s’il aurait trouvé une nouvelle fois la force de s’arrêter. Non, s’il l’embrassait encore, il était sûr qu’il ne pourrait jamais s’arrêter.

 **–** « Bonne nuit Mer », dit-il simplement.

Cela faisait du bien de l’entendre à nouveau prononcer son nom au lieu des « Dr. Grey » qu’il lui servait à l’hôpital, se dit Meredith. Sa voix était chaude et tendre. Meredith le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

 **–** « Bonne nuit Andrew ».

**********************************

Mais cette nuit-là, Andrew a eu beaucoup de mal à s’endormir seul dans son lit froid, tourmenté par l’image de Meredith qu’il avait gravée dans sa tête : haletante, les cheveux ébouriffés tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux remplis de désir et les lèvres légèrement rougies par ses baisers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Il y a plusieurs références à deux chapitres de La Saison de L’amour : le chapitre 15 qui correspond à l’épisode 15x21 et le chapitre 19 qui correspond à l’épisode 15x23 que je vous invite à lire ou à relire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la visiteuse d’Andrew et la suivit avant de s’arrêter non loin de la cafétéria, mais pas trop près. Alors, c’était donc ça le truc qu’il avait pour le lunch. C’est pour ça qu’ils ne pouvaient pas déjeuner ensemble. Parce que monsieur avait un rencard ; et à l’hôpital par-dessus le marché !

**Chapitre 3**

Il était déjà plus de midi et Meredith sortait du bloc où elle a opéré pendant près de cinq heures. Elle devait penser à se nourrir, mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de s’allonger au moins une demie heure avant sa prochaine opération – surtout qu’elle n’avait presque pas dormi hier soir après avoir raccompagné Andrew chez lui. Elle était descendue de la voiture et était restée plus d’une minute devant sa porte se demandant s’il fallait sonner ou non avant de se raviser et de s’en aller.

Elle descendait le grand escalier du hall d’entrée quand elle croisa Helm qui lui fit une accolade – c’était devenu leur truc depuis le jour de l’accident où elle avait cru qu’elle allait y rester. Elle la regarda se diriger vers une jeune fille au long cheveux noir qui attendait prêt du comptoir de la réception.

 **–** « Mademoiselle Castelli ? ».

 **–** « Maria. Appelez-moi Maria, je vous prie », fit celle-ci avec un fort accent italien.

 **–** « Maria, Dr. Deluca arrive dans quelques instants. J’ai ordre de vous conduire à la cafétéria et de vous offrir quelque chose à boire ».

 **–** « D’accord, vous êtes très gentille ».

 **–** « Merci. Et vous, vous êtes… vous êtes… wow ! », fit Helm, visiblement troublée par la beauté de la visiteuse.

Celle-ci rit légèrement, surement habituée à faire cet effet là sur les gens. Meredith était bien placée pour savoir l’effet que le charme italien pouvait avoir sur les gens.

Meredith ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la visiteuse d’Andrew et la suivit avant de s’arrêter non loin de la cafétéria, mais pas trop près. Alors, c’était donc ça le truc qu’il avait pour le lunch. C’est pour ça qu’ils ne pouvaient pas déjeuner ensemble. Parce que monsieur avait un rencard ; et à l’hôpital par-dessus le marché ! Meredith se souvint de la conversation qu’elle avait surprise entre Andrew et sa sœur, lorsqu’elle celle-ci voulait qu’il sorte avec une italienne super canon. Elle n’avait pas tort sur la description. Elle avait oublié de préciser qu’elle n’était encore qu’une gamine.

Et tout à coup elle le vit. Il se dirigeait d’un pas allègre et rapide vers la cafétéria où les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparues il y avait déjà quelques instants. Elle avait besoin d’air… elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle prit l’ascenseur pour se rendre sur le toit qu’elle arpenta rageusement. Oh non, ce n’était pas possible ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Et elle qui s’était jetée dans ses bras hier soir ! Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il l’avait repoussée.

Elle avait les yeux humides et voulu le mettre sous le compte du vent qui soufflait beaucoup mais savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Elle se sentait blessée, trahie. Alors qu’elle avait enfin admis qu’elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, de son côté il avait déjà tourné la page. Quelque chose chez cette fille lui rappelait Sam Bello. C’était donc ça son type de femme ? 

Meredith réalisa que sa demie heure de pause s’était vite écoulée sans qu’elle ne voie passer l’heure lorsqu’elle fut bipée pour sa prochaine opération qu’elle devait pratiquer avec Hayes. Elle devait se ressaisir et redescendre. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser aller, aussi bouleversée soit-elle. Elle devait garder tous ses moyens pour opérer car elle savait que son travail allait être scruté au peigne fin par ce McWidow.

**********************************

De son côté, Andrew non plus n’avait pas vu passer l’heure tellement son déjeuner se déroulait de manière agréable. Carina avait raison, il fallait qu’il se change les idées. Et elle avait aussi raison en disant que Maria était une fille super géniale.

 **–** « Alors frérot, comment tu la trouves ? », demanda Carina, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

 **–** « Je trouve qu’elle est encore plus géniale que tu ne me l’avais dit. Dommage qu’on n’ait pas pu lui offrir mieux que la bouffe infame de la cafétéria ! ».

Maria sourit et répondit :

 **–** « Mais non, ce n’était pas infame. J’ai trouvé que c’était… intéressant ».

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Carina et Maria se souriaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Elles semblaient très heureuses ensemble et Andrew était content pour elles. Sa sœur n’avait pas eu une relation sérieuse depuis le départ d’Arizona.

 **–** « Tu trouveras surement leur dessert intéressant aussi, je vais aller vous en chercher une part.

 **–** « Andrea, je dois reprendre mon service ».

 **–** « Oh mais tu as surement cinq minutes. J’arrive tout de suite ».

Après avoir pris trois parts de tarte, il faisait la queue à la caisse quand il remarqua Amélia et Link un peu plus loin devant lui qui finissaient de payer leurs achats et ils semblaient beaucoup se marrer tous les deux. Il était content de les voir heureux sachant qu’ils allaient devoir attendre la naissance du bébé pour savoir qui en était le père. C’est là qu’il entendit Amélia dire à Link :

 **–** « Je t’assure ! Hayes est un cadeau que Cristina à envoyer à Meredith pour fêter sa licence retrouvée et oublier qu’elle s’était faite larguée par un résident. À la maison on l’appelle _le paquet_ , mais il a aussi d’autres surnoms tu sais ».

 **–** « D’autres surnoms ? Lesquels ? », demanda Link, tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient sans même remarquer sa présence tellement ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation.

Andrew était comme tétanisé et ne pouvait pas bouger. Les deux médecins devant lui avançaient, mais il est resté planté au même endroit. Heureusement que Carina était venue lui dire qu’elles allaient devoir laisser la tarte pour une prochaine fois vu qu’on venait de la biper pour une patiente qui n’allait pas tarder à accoucher et qu’elle devait accompagner Maria jusqu’à sa voiture. Elles sont parties un peu précipitamment après l’avoir embrassé et remercié pour le déjeuner mais il ne se rappelait même pas s’il avait pu ou non trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire.

Arrivé à la caisse, il paya les portions de tartes qu’il jeta dans la première poubelle qu’il trouva sur son passage tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers l’ascenseur pour aller prendre un peu l’air sur le toit. Il crut y reconnaitre le parfum de Meredith et se dit qu’il devait surement délirer.

Un vent froid l’accueilli sur le toit et il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Inutile de spéculer sans plus d’informations, se dit-il, pour ne pas devenir fou. Il devait lui parler s’il voulait savoir exactement ce qui se passait. Il n’avait pas encore eu la chance de la rencontrer aujourd’hui parce qu’elle avait passé toute la matinée au bloc. Il avait vérifié le tableau et savait qu’elle serait encore au bloc pour le reste de la journée puisqu’elle avait une autre intervention avec ce Hayes qui a peut-être déjà commencé.

Il lui envoya un message pour qu’elle puisse l’appeler dès sa sortie du bloc. Mais elle lui répondit un moment plus tard « _Désolée, j’ai un truc ce soir_ ». Un truc ? Quel truc, s’interrogea-t-il ? Pourquoi un message aussi froid tout à coup ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé depuis hier soir ? Ils ont failli faire l’amour dans sa voiture, bon sang ! La jalousie le rongeait.

**********************************

Tout est devenu clair quand il l’a vue avec Hayes sortant de la chambre de leur jeune patient qui venait de se réveiller après son opération.

 **–** « Je dois reconnaitre que vous assurez vraiment Grey. Bon travail ! Je vous offre un verre ? », lui proposa Hayes.

Meredith avait remarqué la présence d’Andrew alors qu’elle était sur le point de répondre et fit de son mieux pour éviter de croiser son regard.

 **–** « Notre bar préféré a été détruit comme vous le savez. Mais je meurs de faim et j’étais sur le point d’aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria. Vous pouvez vous joindre à moi si vous voulez ».

 **–** « J’adorerais me joindre à vous », répondit Hayes en l’enveloppant d’un regard de convoitise qui n’échappa pas à Andrew.

 **–** « Alors on y va ? ».

Andrew les regardait flirter devant lui comme s’il était invisible et parvint à rester impassible alors qu’il bouillonnait de rage. Et dire qu’après ce qui s’était passé hier soir dans la voiture, il pensait qu’ils allaient s’en sortir ! Mais apparemment, cela ne voulait rien dire pour elle. Le sexe entre eux était toujours incroyable, c’est peut-être tout ce qu’elle voulait de lui.

 **–** « Deluca, c’est ça ? », fit Hayes en s’arrêtant devant lui.

Andrew redressa fièrement la tête, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa blouse et soutint son regard comme pour le défier, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Meredith fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l’hostilité entre les deux hommes et s’éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Hayes lui dit alors en s’éloignant à son tour pour suivre Meredith :

 **–** « Occupez-vous de mes post-op ».

Toujours bouillonnant de rage, Andrew le regardait partir. Comme il aurait aimé attraper Hayes par le collet et le traîner à travers tout l’hôpital ! En fait, il était en train de se représenter cette scène mentalement – Et Mon Dieu qu’est-ce que cela faisait du bien ! – lorsque la voix de Link le fit sursauter légèrement. ~~~~

 **–** « Quel regard ! Le mauvais œil ! ».

 **–** « Quoi ? ».

Andrew se retourna et vit Link qui l’observait.

 **–** « Si un simple regard avait le pouvoir de nuire, cet homme serait déjà raide mort ».

Andrew poussa un long soupir et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l’air découragé.

 **–** « T’inquiètes pas mon vieux ! Elle est amoureuse de toi, ça crève les yeux ».

 **–** « Ah oui ? Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ? ».

 **–** « Elle t’a choisi toi, un simple résident, au lieu de moi, le plus séduisant des titulaires du _Grey Sloan_. Si ça ce n’est pas l’amour ? Et entre nous, tu sais comment Amélia et Maggie l’appellent, ce type ? ».

Andrew haussa les sourcils en signe d’interrogation.

 **–** « Elles l’appellent McBaldie ».

Voyant qu’il n’avait toujours pas réussi à arracher même un demi sourire à Andrew, Link lui dit :

 **–** « Quoi ? tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? ».

 **–** « Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle quand il m’humilie comme un interne de première année et s’en va avec la femme que j’aime. Qu’il soit chauve ou pas, c’est lui qui gagne. Je me raserai bien le crane si ça devait la faire revenir ».

 **–** « Je dois reconnaitre que tu marques un point. Allez mon vieux, je t’emmène prendre un verre. J’en ai autant besoin que toi d’ailleurs. Je sais ce que c’est quand on a peur de voir la femme qu’on aime nous filer entre les doigts. Elle se termine quand ta garde ? ».

 **–** « Dans moins d’une demie heure. Le temps de confier les post-op de Hayes au résident de service ce soir ».

 **–** « Très bien, on se retrouve dans le hall. D’ici là, ne fais surtout pas de bêtises comme… te mettre la boule à zéro ! ».

**********************************

Pendant ce temps, Meredith et Hayes étaient installés à la cafétéria. Curieusement, elle n’avait plus faim du tout et jouait avec sa salade. Hayes lui parlait et elle n’arrêtait pas de lui répondre par mono syllabe parce qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au seul homme avec qui elle voulait vraiment être. Elle n’était ici avec Hayes que parce qu’elle voulait qu’il ressente la même chose qu’elle avait ressenti en l’imaginant avec cette Maria Castelli à la cafétéria.

Peut-être qu’ils s’étaient assis à cette même table ? Ou cette autre là-bas ? Est-ce qu’il la trouvait jolie, séduisante ? Oh, certainement, se dit-elle ! De quoi ont-ils parlé ? Se reverraient-ils après ce premier rendez-vous ? Était-ce un rancard ? Est-ce qu’il l’avait raccompagnée à sa voiture ? Est-ce qu’il l’avait embrassée pour lui dire au revoir ? 

**–** « Je croyais que vous mouriez de faim ? ».

La voix de Hayes la tira de ses pensées.

 **–** « Euh… je le croyais aussi ».

 **–** « Vous voulez mon diagnostic ? ».

 **–** « Quoi ? Vous allez me dire pourquoi je n’ai plus faim ? ».

Il la fixa dans les yeux et lui dit :

 **–** « Ce n’est pas encore fini entre vous deux, n’est-ce pas ? ».

Meredith le regarda, étonnée qu’il ait pu lire aussi clair en elle. Etonnée aussi qu’il soit déjà au courant des bruits qui circulent à l’hôpital. Elle soupira et lui dit :

 **–** « Non, ce n’est pas encore fini ». Après un moment de silence, elle lui dit : « Je suis désolée… si je vous ai laissé croire que… ».

Il l’interrompit :

 **–** « Ne le soyez pas. Je le savais dès le début ».

Et comme Meredith le fixait avec un air perplexe, il lui dit simplement :

 **–** « Vous le regardez comme je regardais ma femme ; comme je ne regarderais peut-être plus jamais quelqu’un d’autre ».

 **–** « Vous savez, à la mort de mon mari, je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais regarder quelqu’un comme cela à nouveau moi non plus ».

 **–** « Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je ferais mieux de me trouver une jolie interne ? ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. C’est à ce moment précis qu’Andrew, qui se dirigeait vers l’entrée pour aller rejoindre Link, les aperçus. Il avait vraiment besoin de ce verre, pensa-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et que l’attente jusqu’au 23 janvier n’est pas trop dure à supporter. J’aime beaucoup recevoir vos kudos et je vous en remercie mais j’aime aussi lire vos commentaires et savoir ce que vous pensez. Alors, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, n’hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Cela m’aidera surement à faire mieux la prochaine fois.
> 
> Dans la dernière scène avec Hayes, Meredith a dit qu’elle ne pensait pas qu’elle tomberait amoureuse à nouveau. Les premiers chapitres de La Saison de l’Amour (que je vous invite à lire ou à relire) montrent bien comment elle a combattu ce sentiment. 
> 
> À bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – « Quoi, Meredith Grey abandonne la partie à cause d’une gamine ! », disait Cristina en prenant une mine choquée.
> 
> Meredith l’avait appelé en catastrophe après avoir mis les enfants au lit pour lui parler de Maria Castelli.

**Chapitre 4**

**–** « Quoi, Meredith Grey abandonne la partie à cause d’une gamine ! », disait Cristina en prenant une mine choquée.

Meredith l’avait appelé en catastrophe après avoir mis les enfants au lit pour lui parler de Maria Castelli. Elle était assise sur son lit et regardait l’expression de son amie sur l’écran de son téléphone.

**–** « Cristina, on voit bien que tu ne l’as pas vu. T’ai-je dit qu’elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sam ? ».

**–** « C’est vrai que Sam est très jolie. Quand je l’ai accueillie ici avec son adorable petite mine triste je me suis surprise à me demander si j’étais bisexuelle ».

**–** « Cristina ! ».

**–** « C’est vrai, je t’assure ! Mais j’ai vite compris que je ne l’étais pas parce que si j’étais bisexuelle c’est de toi que je serais tombée amoureuse ».

**–** « Cristina Yang, sois sérieuse pour une fois, s’il te plait ! ».

**–** « Quoi ! Mais je suis sérieuse. Bon, d’accord. Pour résumer ce que tu m’as dit, il a déjeuné avec cette Maria Costa… ».

**–** « Castelli », rectifia Meredith.

**–** « OK. Il a déjeuné avec cette Maria Castelli à la cafétéria. Ce n’est pas ce que j’appellerais un rendez-vous romantique. Si ça se trouve, c’était uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa sœur qui voulait qu’il rencontre d’autres personnes. Cette Maria c’est son McWidow, son paquet à lui. Sa sœur a agi exactement comme moi et tu as beau lui en vouloir, elle n’est pas plus vache que moi. Et toi ma vieille, laisse-moi te dire que tu es toute aussi coupable que lui pour avoir flirter et manger à deux reprises avec McWidow à la cafétéria ».

**–** « Mais il m’est complètement indifférent et tu le sais. De plus, on a mis les choses au clair ce soir. Il ne se fait plus de fausses idées.

**–** « Très bien, il ne t’intéresse pas et ça, on l’avait compris. Mais dis-moi, qu’est ce qui te fait croire qu’Andrew est attiré par cette fille ? ».

**–** « Je t’ai dit qu’elle était… ».

**–** « Je sais, c’est une bombe. Mais toi tu es Meredith Grey nom de Dieu ! Tu t’es regardé dans un miroir récemment. Bouge-toi le cul et va récupérer ton homme. Mais s’il-te-plait ne sois pas pathétique. Plus de : _Prend moi, choisi moi, aime moi_ , OK ».

**–** « Tu as raison. Je sais que supplier de la sorte est pathétique, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne le ferai pas parce que chaque fibre de mon être voudrait le faire. Je veux qu’il me prenne, qu’il me choisisse. J’ai besoin qu’il m’aime, même si je ne veux pas avoir à supplier pour ça. Oh, Cristina, j’ai agi comme une idiote aujourd’hui en flirtant ouvertement devant lui avec Hayes au risque de le jeter dans les bras de cette Italienne ! Je ne veux pas que cela se termine entre nous ». 

**–** « Je vois que l’amour te fais toujours faire les mêmes bêtises. Mais je te rappelle que tu n’es plus une interne. S’il choisit la bombe italienne, la seule chose que je puisse te promettre c’est que le prochain McWidow que je t’enverrai aura des cheveux. La dernière fois que j’ai parlé à Ellis, la seule information utile qu’elle a cru bon de me dire c’est qu’Andrew la laissait lui coiffer les cheveux ».

Meredith rit légèrement et cela lui rappela à quel point Andrew était adorable avec les enfants. Ce n’était pas que les cheveux qui le démarquaient de Hayes. C’était un tas d’autres petites choses qui le rendaient spécial. Elle soupira profondément et répondit à sa meilleure amie :

**–** « Ce serait super si ton prochain McWidow pouvait cuisiner aussi… ».

**–** « Cela devrait pouvoir s’arranger ».

**–** « Et parler italien… »

**–** « Hum… un peu difficile mais toujours dans mes cordes ».

Et elle poursuivit ce qui semblait être une énumération sans fin ponctuée de soupirs, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres :

**–** « Et aussi, s’il pouvait me faire fondre rien qu’avec son beau regard… me faire rire tout le temps sans raison particulière… toujours me tenir par la main… faire remonter le temps pour moi… aller en prison pour moi – non pas que j’aie l’intention d’aller en prison à nouveau ».

\- « OK, je vois. La spécification est très claire mais la liste des caractéristiques commence à être un peu longue ». 

**–** « Oh, en fait, je commençais à peine, tu sais. Je n’ai même pas encore parlé de ses autres talents... époustouflants... si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

**–** « Mer, je ne crois pas qu’on ait ce modèle en magasin ».

**–** « Je sais. On ne produit pas ce genre de modèle à la chaîne. C’est un modèle unique. Si je le perds, je ne retrouverais jamais quelqu’un comme lui ». Elle prit une légère pause avant d’ajouter : « Il est vraiment spécial Cristina ».

**–** « Tu sais donc ce qu’il te reste à faire ».

**–** « Oui. Je sais. Après tout, je suis _Wonder Woman_ , n’est-ce pas ? ».

**********************************

Le lendemain, Meredith avait mis un soin particulier à s’habiller et à se maquiller pour se rendre au boulot. Elle avait aussi apporté des vêtements et des sous-vêtements sexy pour se changer. Car son plan c’était d’aguicher Andrew toute la journée et de débarquer ensuite chez lui en début de soirée. Elle s’était déjà arrangée pour prendre sa soirée… et toute la nuit. 

Elle se rendait dans son service quand elle croisa Jo devant le bureau de Bailey.

**–** « Salut ! », la salua-t-elle.

**–** « Salut ! », répondit Jo.

**–** « Pourquoi tu montes la garde devant le bureau de la cheffe ? Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes ? », lui demanda Meredith.

**–** « J’attends Link qui reçoit les dernières consignes de la cheffe. Il doit pratiquer une opération révolutionnaire à Pac-North aujourd’hui. Andrew l’accompagne. Je crois bien qu’ils en auront pour presque toute la journée », répondit Jo en lui donnant un peu plus de détails sur l’opération en question.

Bien qu’elle soit heureuse qu’Andrew ait été choisi pour participer à une intervention chirurgicale aussi importante, Meredith s’est vite rendu compte que cette nouvelle pourrait contrecarrer ses plans.

Au même moment, elles aperçurent Link, Nico et Andrew qui sortaient du bureau de Bailey. Cette dernière, qui les avait accompagnés sur le pas de la porte, leur a dit :

**–** « Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de vous laisser aller opérer à Pac-North. Ils auraient dû nous transférer le patient de préférence ; ils ne sont pas adéquatement préparés pour une telle opération là-bas ».

**–** « Je sais. On s’est tous laissés convaincre par Jo. Pac-North a besoin de se faire une grande publicité. Elle a de la niaque cette fille, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle a complètement changé depuis qu’elle a eu ce… »

Link s’arrêta net en voyant Jo qui secouait la tête d’un air horrifié. Il a failli dire : « _depuis qu’elle a eu ce bébé_ », oubliant que Bailey avait perdu le sien. Il se racla la gorge et continua :

**–** « Depuis qu’elle a eu son poste de titulaire ».

**–** « Dr. Lincoln, vous savez que vous pouvez dire _bébé_ devant moi sans que je ne m’effondre. Je suis médecin et en tant que cheffe de la chirurgie je vois des bébés tous les jours. Les parents me demandent même de poser pour des photos », dit Bailey en tournant les talons pour regagner son bureau.

Link s’approcha de Jo et de Meredith tandis que Nico et Andrew s’éloignait déjà après les avoir brièvement salués d’un signe de la tête. Meredith interpella Andrew et fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre :

**–** « Andrew, je peux te voir une minute ? ».

**–** « Je suis désolé, je dois partir. Si c’est au sujet des post-ops, tu peux dire à… Hayes que je m’en suis chargé hier soir pendant que vous vous faisiez les yeux doux ».

**–** « Andrew, je suis désolée pour hier. Il faut que je t’explique… ».

**–** « Ce n’est pas la peine, j’ai compris. En fait non, je n’ai rien compris du tout mais tes explications n’y changeront rien de toute façon ».

**–** « Andrew je… Andrew tu me manques », murmura Meredith de façon presqu’inaudible.

Andrew soupira et la regarda d’un air triste et bouleversé.

**–** « Meredith, là je n’y comprends vraiment rien ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu veux ? Je t’ai demandé de prendre le temps qu’il faut pour cela, tu te rappelles ? Et hier soir, je crois que j’ai eu ma réponse : ce n’est pas le résident qui t’intéresse ».

Meredith secoua la tête et s’apprêtait à lui répondre en voyant la profonde tristesse dans son regard mais elle n’eut pas le temps de le faire. En effet, Link, qui parlait avec Jo un peu plus loin, s’approcha d’eux et tapota l’épaule d’Andrew pour inviter ce dernier à le suivre.

**–** « Désolé vieux, il faut y aller. Grey ! », dit-il en saluant Meredith d’un signe de la tête.

Alors Andrew la fixa et lui dit :

**–** « Je dois y aller, désolé ».

Meredith regardait Andrew s’éloigner, les yeux embués de larmes. Jo s’approcha d’elle et lui dit :

**–** « Alors là, pas de doute, tu es encore amoureuse de lui… Mmm… Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tout l’hôpital raconte que tu sors avec le nouveau chef de la pédiatrie ? ».

**–** « Quoi ? Où as-tu entendu cela ? Je ne sors pas avec Hayes ? », s’exclama Meredith.

**–** « Tant mieux parce que je n’arrive pas à le trouver sympathique. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que c’est un usurpateur qui a pris la place d’Alex. Mais tu devrais dire à Andrew qu’il n’y a rien entre toi et cet arrogant au crâne dégarni. Le pauvre garçon est amoureux de toi Meredith et il doit se dire qu’un résident ne peut pas rivaliser avec un chef de département. Link essaie de lui remonter le moral, mais il semble plus misérable que jamais. Il pourrait se consoler avec une gentille infirmière, tu sais ».

**–** « Ou une italienne sexy », murmura Meredith.

**–** « Quoi ? ».

**–** « C’est sans importance ».

**–** « Je dois aller travailler maintenant », dit Jo avant d’ajouter en partant : « N’oublie pas que tu dînes avec nous ce soir pour faire la connaissance du bébé ! ».

Oh, non ! elle avait complètement oublié ! Elle pensa un instant à annuler mais elle n'a pas pu se résigner à le faire parce qu’Alex lui manquait trop. Depuis qu’elle a été réengagée au Grey Sloan, elle avait un emploi du temps chargé et n’avait pas eu le temps d’aller voir le bébé et Jo avait pris un congé pour rester avec lui à la maison. Sans aucun doute, cela lui changerait les idées et elle en avait besoin. Sa tentative de séduction allait devoir attendre. Quoi qu’il en soit, Andrew lui en voulait et avait surement besoin de temps pour se calmer.

Une petite voix lui disait qu’elle se dégonflait parce qu’elle avait surtout peur qu’il la rejette mais elle fit semblant de l’ignorer.

**********************************

Meredith était en train de passer une très bonne soirée avec Alex qui l’avait surtout aidé à voir plus clair en elle. Jo les avait pratiquement laissés tous seuls pendant tout le temps pour s’occuper du bébé. Meredith l’avait trouvé tout simplement adorable et était heureuse pour ses amis, surtout pour Alex. Son adorable petite frimousse avait réussi à chasser son humeur triste, même si ce n’était que pour un moment.

Après le repas – ils s’étaient fait livrer du chinois – Alex lui a raconté que l’opération avait été un succès grâce à une idée de génie qu’avait eu Andrew et que Link l’avait laissé exécuter la procédure tout seul puisque l’idée venait de lui. Et il lui a dit presque les mêmes paroles que Richard lui avait dit un jour :

**–** « Meredith, Andrew nous a vraiment impressionné aujourd’hui par son sang-froid et son professionnalisme au bloc. Et quand je dis « nous », je ne parle pas seulement de Link et de moi. Je parle aussi de Webber. Il lui a dit qu’un seul résident de cinquième année l’avait autant impressionné, et je suis désolée de te le dire mais il ne s’agit pas de toi ».

**–** « Je sais. C’est ma mère », répondit Meredith, pas du tout jalouse du fait que ce ne soit pas elle. Au contraire, elle était émue et fière tout d’un coup. Elle n’avait aucun doute qu’Andrew ferait de grandes choses dans sa carrière.

**–** « C’est un très bon chirurgien, Mer. Je lui offrirais volontiers un poste à Pac-North une fois qu’il aurait réussi son examen cette année, mais je sais que les hôpitaux les plus prestigieux l’inciteront à rejoindre leur équipe en lui versant de meilleurs salaires et que je n’aurai aucune chance de l’engager. En plus de cela, c’est vraiment quelqu’un de bien. Je sais qu’il t’aime et je sais que tu l’aimes. Je le savais avant même que tu me le dises. Mer, tu veux vraiment le laisser filer ? ».

**–** « Non, je n’en ai pas l’intention. Je voulais lui parler aujourd’hui mais tu l’as accaparé pendant toute la journée ».

Jo, qui lui tendait une bière au même moment, lui dit :

**–** « Alors magne-toi. J’ai surpris quelques messes basses des infirmières à son sujet. Et j’ai entendu deux médecins super canon – je ne dirais pas qui – dire : _s’il a été assez bien pour Meredith Grey, alors il l’est aussi pour nous. Ce doit être un super bon coup !_ ».

**–** « Quoi ? Les gens ne pensent donc qu’à cela dans cet hôpital ! », s’exclama Meredith qui fit mine d’être scandalisée.

Alex lui dit en riant :

**–** « Et ils ne font pas qu’y penser, en plus ! Je crois que c’est la chose que je regrette le plus au _Grey Sloan_ quand je deviens un peu nostalgique ».

**–** « Hum… on peut arranger ça, lui dit Jo. Je pourrais passer de temps en temps à Pac-North ».

Alex l’attira à lui et ils se mirent à s’embrasser sous le regard amusé et ému de Meredith qui était très heureuse du bonheur de ses amis. Elle leur dit :

**–** « Arrêtez tous les deux, il y a un bébé ici ! Et je n’ai pas fait l’amour depuis des lustres ! ».

Jo et Alex éclatèrent de rire. Alex lui dit :

**–** « Et qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t’envoyer en l’air avec ton copain et me laisser en faire autant avec ma femme ? ».

**–** « Tu sais quoi, c’est la meilleure idée que j’ai jamais entendue », fit Meredith qui déposa sa bière – sans y avoir touché – s’empara de son sac et se précipita vers la porte.

Mais les Kavev ne prêtaient déjà plus attention à elle.

**–** « Ne réveillez pas le bébé ! », leur cria-telle en refermant la porte derrière elle, heureuse et le cœur léger, courant vers l’homme qu’elle aimait. Car s’il y avait une chose qu’elle savait et qui ne changerait jamais, c’est qu’elle l’aimait et qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex a mentionné que Meredith lui avait confié qu’elle aimait Andrew. Vous retrouverez cette scène dans La Saison de l’Amour, chapitre 21.
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos et commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur comme d’habitude. 
> 
> Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le dernier chapitre.
> 
> À bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – « Andrew, il faut qu’on parle et cela ne peut plus attendre ».   
> Andrew se dit : « Ça y est ! Elle est venue rompre ». Il se sentait anéanti et attendait qu’elle lui assène le coup fatal.  
> – « OK », fit-il, trouvant la force de ne pas laisser transparaitre son désespoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes très chers lecteurs, j’ai eu des commentaires dans la version anglaise qui m’ont vraiment blessée mais cela ne m’a pas découragée et me voilà avec le dernier chapitre. J’espère que vous aimeriez. Et si vous n’aimez pas, je serais très heureuse d’avoir votre point de vue dans le respect l’un pour l’autre pour que je puisse m’améliorer, comme vous le faites toujours je dois l’avouer. 
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui m’ont toujours encouragée, merci pour vos kudos.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Meredith tambourinait à la porte de l’appartement d’Andrew depuis un moment jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne ouvrir précipitamment.

 **–** « Meredith ? Tu sais qu’il y a une sonnette ? ».

Andrew était torse nu et ne portait qu’un short et des sandales. Il sortait visiblement de la douche car il avait les cheveux encore humides. « _Mon Dieu, comment était-ce possible qu’il soit aussi parfait ?_ », se demanda-t-elle, admirant ses abdos incroyables, ses bras musclés où elle aimait tant se blottir. Et ses jambes ! Les goutteles d’eau dans ses cheveux noirs les faisaient scintiller dans la lumière et elle avait envie d’y enfuir les doigts pour remettre à leur place les boucles qui lui tombaient sur le front.

 **–** « Je m’étonnes de te voir ici ».

Il s’écarta pour la laisser entrer et après avoir fermé la porte il la regarda d’un air interrogateur. Ce n’est qu’en croisant son regard que Meredith se rendit compte qu’elle le dévorait des yeux de la tête aux pieds depuis un moment sans rien dire. Elle avait du mal à lui cacher son trouble et se retint pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Elle se rappela les paroles de Cristina qui lui disait de ne pas être pathétique mais, en même temps, elle sentait le besoin de lui dire ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, même si elle ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait pour elle. Ce n’était pas le moment de se dégonfler, se dit-elle.

 **–** « Andrew, il faut qu’on parle et cela ne peut plus attendre ».

Andrew se dit : « _Ça y est ! Elle est venue rompre_ ». Il se sentait anéanti et attendait qu’elle lui assène le coup fatal.

 **–** « OK », fit-il, trouvant la force de ne pas laisser transparaitre son désespoir. Mais quand elle a commencé à parler, Andrew la regarda, perplexe. Et, alors qu’il l’écoutait, son cœur s’est mis à battre la chamade. 

**–** « Je suis désolée », dit-elle. Elle fit un pas vers lui et ajouta : « Tu me manques terriblement ». Puis un autre pas : « J’ai… j’ai besoin de toi ». Et un autre pas. Elle pouvait presque le toucher maintenant et leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien et elle lui dit alors : « Je t’aime, Andrew ».

Quoi ? Elle l’aimait ? Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il était tellement heureux d’entendre ces mots ! « _Mais alors, pourquoi ce petit jeu avec Hayes ?_ », se demanda-t-il.

Voyant qu’il ne répondait rien, Meredith lui dit :

 **–** « À ton tour. Tu n’as qu’à dire que tu m’aimes aussi… et me faire l’amour ».

Puis elle leva lentement la main pour lui caresser le torse légèrement. Elle le sentit frissonner et le vit fermer les yeux un instant. Elle était heureuse d’être toujours capable de le troubler autant rien qu’en l’effleurant.

 **–** « Meredith ! », laissa-t-il échappé dans un souffle, luttant contre le désir qui l’envahissait. Il appuya son front contre le sien et lui murmura : « Mer… je viens de vivre l’enfer ces dernières semaines. Je crois qu’on doit éclaircir les choses mieux que ça ».

 **–** « OK », concéda Meredith qui savait qu’ils ne pouvaient plus repousser à plus tard cette conversation. « Mais si tu veux qu’on passe toute la nuit à ne faire que parler, il va falloir que tu mettes un T-shirt, sinon je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur ce que tu dis ».

 **–** « Mer ! ».

 **–** « Je suis sérieuse, vas-y ! », dit-elle en le poussant un peu.

Andrew poussa un soupir et disparu dans sa chambre un instant. Meredith en profita pour déposer son sac et alla s’asseoir sagement sur le canapé. Mais à son retour, Meredith se dit que ce n’était pas une aussi bonne idée que ça en le voyant dans ce T-shirt rouge qui mettait ses abdos et ses bras musclés encore plus en valeur que s’ils étaient dénudés.

En la voyant lever les yeux au ciel Andrew s’arrêta net pour lui demander :

 **–** « Quoi ? ».

 **–** « Non, rien. Laisse tomber ! Tu voulais qu’on parle alors parlons ».

 **–** « OK, promets-moi de ne pas m’interrompre, tu veux ».

Meredith hocha la tête pour l’inviter à poursuivre. Il se mit à parler en faisant les cent pas, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour la regarder ou se passer les mains dans les cheveux.

 **–** « Je sais que je t’ai dit que je n’ai pas l’impression que tu me respectes comme ton égal. Mais en même temps je sais que Meredith Grey respecte tout le monde et est une fervente défenseure de l’égalité. Je ne faisais pas allusion à nos carrières non plus. Elles ne seront probablement jamais au même niveau et cela ne me pose aucun problème. Vraiment, je t’assure ! D’ailleurs, tout le monde est unanime à reconnaitre que tu es la meilleure – enfin… tout le monde en dehors de Bailey », dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Meredith émit ce petit rire qui lui avait tant manqué.

 **–** « Oui, personne n’est meilleure que Bailey ! », admit-elle.

Mais Andrew poursuivait déjà son explication :

 **–** « Ce que j’aurais peut-être dû te dire c’est que je n’ai pas l’impression que tu NOUS respectes, que tu respectes suffisamment notre relation. Par moment, il me semble que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux réellement de notre relation. Est-ce que je ne fais que passer dans ta vie jusqu’à ce que tu te lasses de moi ? ». 

**–** « Non ! », s’écria-t-elle

 **–** « Ou est-ce que je fais partie de ta vie ? ».

 **–** « Andrew… », voulut-elle protester mais il continua comme si elle ne l’avait pas interrompu. 

**–** « Ces derniers jours, j’ai eu l’impression que je n’étais qu’un résident avec lequel tu t’amusais jusqu’à ce que tu trouves quelqu’un de plus digne de toi… comme un chef de service que t’aurais envoyé ta meilleure amie ».

 **–** « Comment tu sais que Cristina…? Oh mais… ».

Elle se dit : « _C’est surement Amélia ou Link qui avait vendu la mèche_ ».

 **–** « Ce n’est pas important », lui dit Andrew. « À ton tour maintenant. Oh mais j’oubliais… ».

Il s’assit à côté d’elle, lui prit les deux mains qu’il pressa dans les siennes un moment. Puis, la regardant profondément, il lui dit :

 **–** « Je t’aime, Meredith ».

Meredith sourit, heureuse d’entendre ces simples petits mots. Il l’aimait et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler à son tour.

 **–** « Andrew, je ne peux pas nier que je t’ai donné toutes les raisons du monde de croire que je ne prenais pas notre relation au sérieux et je suis désolée si je n’ai pas réussi à te prouver le contraire jusqu’ici. Mais je veux que tu saches que je te respecte et que je t’aime. Mais parfois… j’ai peur. J’ai peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu’un que j’aime. J’aimais Derek quand il est mort et pendant longtemps j’ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d’autre. Mais l’amour est plus fort que notre volonté et je suis tombé amoureuse à nouveau. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, Andrew ».

Andrew lui sourit. Elle le regardait intensément et lui sourit également. Leurs regards disaient tout ce qu’ils voulaient se dire. Mais après un instant, Meredith continua :

 **–** « J’ai voulu croire que l’on pourrait vivre dans une bulle où il n’y aurait que nous deux et c’est vrai que pendant un temps on a été heureux, seuls dans notre _Tardis_. J’avais peur qu’on vive nos vies à fond et qu’on laisse entrer les autres : les enfants, la famille, le boulot. Tout ça requiert qu’on soit prêts, que notre amour soit assez solide pour supporter les licenciements, les audiences au tribunal, les maladies des enfants, le quotidien avec la famille. En plus de cela on ne peut pas dire que le timing est bien choisi car ta carrière commence à peine et sera surement plein de défis, même si je peux déjà te prédire qu’elle sera florissante et n’aura rien à envier à la mienne. Ne dit-on même pas que l’élève surpasse souvent le maitre ? ».

 **–** « Meredith, je sais qu’on se dirige vers quelque chose… quelque part où je n’ai encore jamais été. Mais je suis prêt pour tout ça, je ne vais pas me sauver. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi ».

 **–** « Oui je sais, dit-elle. Et pour info, Hayes ne m’a jamais intéressée ».

 **–** « Ah oui ? Je t’ai pourtant vu flirter avec lui ».

 **–** « Cela n’a jamais été plus loin que ça, je t’assure. J’ai voulu te rendre jaloux parce que je croyais que tu m’avais larguée et aussi parce que… parce que… j’étais… heu… ».

 **–** « Quoi ? », voulut savoir Andrew.

 **–** « Parce que j’étais jalouse, voilà », dit-elle précipitamment, un peu honteuse d’avoir agi comme une idiote.

 **–** « Euh… jalouse ? De qui ? », demanda Andrew qui ne voyait vraiment pas de qui elle pouvait bien être jalouse parce qu’il n’avait d’yeux que pour elle.

 **–** « De cette Maria Castelli avec qui tu as déjeuné à la cafétéria l’autre jour ».

 **–** « Quoi ? T’es jalouse de Maria ? », fit Andrew en riant.

 **–** « Ce n’est pas drôle tu sais. J’ai eu envie de l’étrangler quand elle est venue à la réception demander pour toi. Tu vas me dire qui c’est ? ».

 **–** « Remarque, je te comprends. Tu n’as pas idée du nombre de fois où j’ai eu envie d’étrangler Hayes ! Tu es sûre qu’elle a demandé pour moi à la réception ? Mer… tu ne t’es jamais souvenu qu’il y avait deux docteurs Deluca et qu’ils sortaient tous les deux avec des filles ! ».

 **–** « Oh, c’est pas vrai ! », dit-elle en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

 **–** « Donc, vous n’apprenez jamais de vos erreurs Dr. Grey ? L’histoire avec Rose ne t’est pas revenue à la mémoire ? ».

 **–** « S’il-te-plait, je ne veux pas me rappeler à quel point je m’étais ridiculisée ce jour-là ! Donc, tu veux dire qu’elle cherchait… Carina. Hum… elle a vraiment très bon goût ta sœur ».

 **–** « Les Deluca ont très bon goût ; c’est un trait de famille », dit-il en l’embrassant d’un regard admirateur qui voulait dire que lui aussi il avait très bon goût. Puis, il ajouta : « C’est le nouveau grand amour de ma sœur et elle voulait absolument me la présenter. Et comme je n’arrêtais pas de lui faire faux bond parce que je n’avais envie de voir personne ces jours-ci, elle a fini par l’inviter à la cafétéria ».

 **–** « Oh… j’ai été stupide ! ».

 **–** « On a été stupide tous les deux. Que de temps perdu ! » Puis, il lui dit de sa voix chaude et tendre : « Approche ! Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi _mia cara_. Plus jamais ».

 **–** « Mon amour, même si parfois il te semble que je suis loin de toi, ne te demande jamais où je suis car je suis toujours à côté de toi ».

Meredith se blotti contre son torse, heureuse qu’ils aient dissiper tous les nuages. L’essentiel c’est qu’ils s’aimaient et qu’ils étaient près à s’investir tous les deux dans cette relation comme de vrais partenaires, prêts à faire tout ce qu’il fallait pour que cela marche.

Il se mit à lui caresser la joue légèrement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Meredith se serra encore plus contre lui et le désir monta en eux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour le regarder et lut le reflet de son désir dans ses yeux. Elle avait envie de lui et n’en pouvait plus d’attendre.

 **–** « Andrew… », commença-t-elle d’une voix où perçait son désir mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui dit en italien :

 **–** « _Chut ! Je crois qu’on a assez parler pour ce soir mia cara_ ».

Puis il se pencha pour lui prendre les lèvres. Meredith était toujours aussi subjuguée de voir comment un seul de ses baisers pouvait la transporter dans les étoiles. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté comme chaque fois qu’elle était dans ses bras. Il l’embrassa d’abord tendrement et son baiser commença à s’intensifier et se prolongea encore et encore. Meredith se redressa pour se retrouver assise sur lui. Ses mains étaient déjà sous son T-shirt en train de caresser son torse. Mais elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne et lui dit :

 **–** « Je crois que tu peux enlever ce T-shirt maintenant ».

Andrew sourit et s’exécuta. Il l’aida à enlever son top également et enfouie son visage entre ses seins. Meredith gémit et glissa ses deux mains dans ses boucles soyeuses. Il défit son soutien-gorge pour libérer ses seins. Il en prit un dans sa bouche et commença à parcourir la pointe durcie de sa langue. Puis il en fit autant avec l’autre. Meredith ondula du bassin et senti que son érection était à son apogée.

Leurs vêtements les gênaient et ils essayèrent de s’en débarrasser avec leurs mains fébriles sans s’arrêter de s’embrasser. Andrew fini par lui prendre la main pour l’entrainer vers la chambre. Là, ils enlevèrent enfin short, jeans et sous-vêtements et se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Andrew admira son corps de rêve et lui dit :

 **–** « Tu es si belle _mia cara_. J’aurais voulu qu’il y ait des bougies partout dans la chambre pour nos retrouvailles, comme pour notre première fois, ici même. Tu t’en rappelles ? ».

Meredith pensa intérieurement : « _Comment oublier cette nuit magique, cette nuit sublime… et toutes les autres fois_ ». Elle lui sourit et répondit :

 **–** « Je me rappelle de toutes les fois où l’on s’est aimé mon amour ».

 **–** « Alors, laisse-moi t’aimer comme je ne t’ai encore jamais aimé », dit-il en l’allongeant sur le lit.

Et il tint sa promesse. Personne ne l’avait jamais aimé ainsi. Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots tendres en italien la faisaient gémir de plaisir. Meredith se sentait fondre littéralement. Andrew prenait tout son temps pour la torturer. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses cuisses et déposa de petits baisers à l’intérieur de ses cuisses qu’il écarta légèrement avant de glisser un doigt en elle, puis un autre…

Oh mon Dieu, comme elle était chaude et humide, se disait Andrew. Il la désirait si fort !

 **–** « Andrew ! », laissa-t-elle échapper d’un ton suppliant.

Elle le suppliait de la prendre pour mettre fin à cette attente insupportable mais il retarda le moment le plus possible. Tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa glisser sa langue dans sa bouche sur la même cadence… Meredith s’arqua contre lui alors qu’un torrent de plaisir l’envahissait et l’envoya au sommet de l’extase.

 **–** « Vilaine fille, tu ne m’as pas attendu, fit-il en se moquant légèrement du fait qu’elle n’ait pas pu se retenir ».

Elle rit tandis qu’il la contemplait de son regard intense et lui caressait le visage, comme pour en redessiner les traits qu’il voulait graver dans sa mémoire. Puis, Meredith le fit passer en dessous pour lui infliger les mêmes tortures en retour. Elle le caressa partout. Son cou, son torse, ses abdos… Et quand elle le prit dans sa bouche Andrew laissa échapper des supplications en italien. Il l’arrêta un instant après en disant :

 **–** « _Cara_ , arrête. Je n’ai pas fini de te faire jouir. Viens là », dit-il en la faisant basculer à nouveau sur le dos pour reprendre ses caresses.

Lorsqu’enfin leurs corps en sueur s’unirent passionnément, leurs gémissements de plaisir se mêlèrent et retentirent dans toute la chambre. Meredith le sentit allez et venir en elle et leurs mouvements se synchronisèrent immédiatement comme s’ils ne faisaient plus qu’un. Meredith s’accrochait à lui et le réclamait encore plus fort, encore plus vite, encore plus loin. Leurs corps trouvèrent le rythme parfait de l’amour que seules deux personnes faites l’une pour l’autre pouvaient trouver. Andrew lut l’extase sur son visage comme elle atteignait le septième ciel et criait son nom. Il reconnut ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué, signe qu’elle était comblée et heureuse. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’il l’inonda en atteignant l’extase à son tour bruyamment.

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, ils savourèrent ensemble ces instants de silence après l’amour qui étaient uniquement troublés par le bruit de leurs respirations qu’ils avaient du mal à retrouver. Étendue dans ses bras en écoutant le son de son cœur qui battait la chamade Meredith sentit une paix l’envahir et tout est devenu clair soudainement. Elle se redressa sur un coude pour le contempler et lui dit :

 **–** « Je t’aime ».

 **–** « Je t’aime aussi _cara._ Je t’aime tellement !».

 **–** « Promets-moi qu’il n’y aura plus jamais de pause ».

 **–** « Crois-moi, il n’y a aucun risque que cela arrive à nouveau ! ».

 **–** « Andrew, d’une certaine façon, j’ai toujours peur tu sais. Mais ce dont je suis sûre c’est que je ne vais pas laisser ma peur m’empêcher de t’aimer. Je vais plutôt utiliser mon amour pour toi pour combattre cette peur. Je sais que notre amour est assez fort pour cela. Je suis prête à apprendre du pouvoir de l’amour ».

 **–** « Je crois que j’ai un tas de choses à apprendre moi aussi et je suis prêt ».

N’écoutant que son instinct qui lui disait de foncer Meredith le fixa et lui dit :

 **–** « Te sens tu prêt à emménager chez moi ».

Andrew ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles ! Quoi ? Meredith Grey venait juste de lui demander d’emménager avec elle ! Et il n’était pas en train de rêver !

 **–** « _Cara_ … Je serais l’homme le plus heureux du monde. T’en es sure ? Tu veux vraiment… ».

 **–** « Oui mon amour. S’il y a une chose dont je suis sûre après cette pause insupportable c’est que je ne veux plus jamais qu’on soit séparés ; je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller sans toi à mes côtés ».

 **–** « Moi non plus _mia cara_ ».

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulut relever la promesse qu’il y avait derrière ces mots qui sonnaient comme un engagement de s’aimer pour toujours. Un silence bouleversant s’était installé entre eux que Meredith rompit en disant, un sourire coquin aux bords des lèvres :

 **–** « Ton appartement va vraiment me manquer, cependant ».

 **–** « Alors on n’a qu’à faire le plein de souvenirs inoubliables tant qu’on le peut encore ! ».

 **–** « Oui, on a toute la nuit pour cela », dit-elle avant de l’embrasser passionnément.

Et nous avons toute la vie devant nous pour créer encore plus de souvenirs, ajouta-t-il secrètement dans son cœur. Car s’il y a une chose dont il était sûr, c’est qu’il allait épouser cette femme merveilleuse et passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous êtes intéressés à lire (ou relire) l’histoire avec Rose qui a été mentionnée par Andrew, vous la retrouverez au chapitre 05 de La Saison de l’Amour. La scène de la première fois de Merluca avec les bougies est au chapitre 12 (mais il y a encore plein d’autres scènes très sexy dans les chapitres qui suivent).
> 
> Malheureusement c’est la fin de cette histoire et je ne sais pas encore quand je retrouverai l’inspiration pour une nouvelle fic. Mais je vous promets qu’on se retrouvera bientôt. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, de santé, d’amour et de prospérité pour la nouvelle année. Puisse-t-elle être riche en Merluca !
> 
> Et vivement le 23 janvier !

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. J’attends impatiemment votre feedback (commentaires et kudos sont les bienvenus).
> 
> Il y a une référence au premier rendez-vous de Merluca dans la Saison de L’amour. Il s’agit du chapitre 7 qui correspond à l’épisode 15x13. Je vous invite à le lire ou à le relire. C’est l’un de mes chapitres préférés.
> 
> À bientôt !


End file.
